The Princess' Consort
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: Honestly, the whole 'consort' thing was hard. Almost too much for Kristoff to handle. Almost, but not quite. He'd do anything for Anna, including, apparently, embarrassing himself and his kingdom every time he tried to be a decent consort.


Being the consort of a princess was hard.

Kristoff would do anything for Anna, he'd known this long before he'd actually been declared her consort- ever since he'd had to face the prospect of her death.

But the whole consort thing?

He was not built for it.

Of course, Anna was being endlessly patient and altogether lovely about it, but he knew he sucked at it. Talking to these people who'd lived in luxury all their lives, who expected a certain standard of behaviour, one that he himself couldn't claim to being able to fulfil. He was polite enough, sure, but nothing was ever good enough for them. It was like they could smell the whole 'you're not rich' thing on him. And there he'd been thinking he smelled better these days.

So when Anna had spun into the room, giddily telling him about how they were going to the wedding of Princess Rapunzel of Corona… he had to admit that he'd almost run from the room.

Embarrassing himself at parties in Arrendale was bad enough, but now he was meant to go and embarrass himself while _representing _Arrendale to another nation? The worries caught up to him almost immediately. But he didn't vocalize these to Anna, no. He couldn't dampen her excitement, especially not when it was as strong as it was. So instead he pasted on a smile, and told her that it sounded great, all the while wondering if Corona had decent hiding places outside of their ballroom.

He hoped so.

* * *

They arrived early, but were nevertheless shooed to their separate rooms (couldn't have the Princess of Arrendale defiled prior to Kristoff finally managing to pull the damn ring out of his pocket and getting down on one knee) and told that it was probably better they stayed there until the festivities later that night. Kristoff had had to supress a groan at that one- the thought of spending any amount of time prior to the wedding trying to impress anyone was an unattractive one. But nevertheless, at seven p.m. sharp, he was down in the hall, holding out an arm for Anna to take and wondering why the formal attire he'd been forced into had to be so _tight_.

"Princess Anna of Arrendale, and her consort, Kristoff of Arrendale!" announced a guard, and Kristoff took a deep breath, focusing on Anna's tiny hand on his arm. That would ground him, he thought as he walked into the hall, seeing people giving polite applause, trying to keep calm before…

…finding himself sprawled out on the floor, face down. Brilliant. Just great. Already, he'd embarrassed Anna, himself, and the whole kingdom. He pulled himself up with a groan, wishing his cheeks didn't feel so hot, and there it was, soft sniggering. Commoner did it again, showed off just how incompetent he was in these crowds. He swallowed his pride, let Anna take his arm again, and moved into the room. There. Crisis averted.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked softly, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… these clothes, y'know?" he managed a small smile, and she returned it.

"It's okay." she said, and damn it if he didn't hate those words. He heard them so often, 'it's okay'. Every time he said something stupid, told a bad joke, showed off just how incapable he was, and then Anna would look up to him with that small, genuine smile and say those two words. 'It's okay'. Even though it wasn't okay, she still said it was, as if to try and set his mind at ease, though he never was at ease with it all. Even _after_ she told him it was okay.

It was after Anna went to go and talk to a couple of others- including the woman of the hour, Rapunzel, that he ducked out and found an alcove to hide in. Much to his surprise, he wasn't alone. He frowned a little when he saw who it was.

"You're… Eugene, right? Shouldn't you be out there with Rapunzel, talking to people and stuff?" he asked, and Eugene looked up, giving a smirk.

"I like these events about as much as you do, judging from your earlier performance." he replied, and Kristoff gave a self-deprecating smile.

"Yeah. This is my first out-of-town visit with Anna. I just… I don't want to let her down, but that seems to be the first thing I've done." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was surprised to feel Eugene's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Look on the bright side. During my first visit to another kingdom, the newly-appointed Queen froze everything. I couldn't feel my feet for a week." was his retort, and Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"You were around for that, huh? Elsa has a cap on it now, knows how to control it, I promise." he said. He got a hearty laugh in return.

"Regardless, I still can't look at snow without feeling a strange mixture of arousal and nausea." Eugene sighed, causing Kristoff to splutter, looking at the older man in shock.

"What? We had to occupy ourselves somehow. And I have to say? It's an excellent way to stay warm." he winked, before making his exit.

Kristoff stared at the door for a couple of minutes, trying to digest that information, before going back into the ballroom, grabbed by Anna almost as soon as he got in, pulled into a waltz position.

"I really don't think this is a good idea!" he managed to keep himself from squealing, hand careful on her back, and Anna rolled her eyes.

"This is much better than the last time I danced with someone. The Duke of Weaseltown." she muttered, and Kristoff lowered his face, putting on an accent.

"Wesselton!" he imitated, getting a soft giggle from the princess.

"That's the Kristoff I know." she murmured. He looked down, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Anna, I just… I know I've been weird recently I just…. I… marry me?" he finally got out. They both froze, and he gave her a sheepish smile, reaching into his pocket and producing a ring, getting down on one knee. He vaguely heard the music stopping, a collective gasp from the crowd and some kind of strangling squealing noise he was pretty sure came from Rapunzel, but nevertheless he found himself grinning widely when Anna nodded. In a few moments, he had a ring on her finger, and he could call her his own. God. His _fiancée. _

She pulled him into a kiss, and royal consort duties be damned, Kristoff was _ready_ to be Prince Consort to the Princess of Arrendale.

Though, Prince Kristoff still sounded a little too weird.

* * *

The wedding of Princess Rapunzel and the now-Prince Eugene was… interesting, to say the least. Anna had been completely focused on the wedding, but Kristoff had been taken in by the horse. The horse who seemed to be getting taunted by a chameleon and lost the rings. And no one even _noticed_!

Well, that was until the horse and chameleon returned, the former covered in tar, the latter doing its' best to blend in with the horse's coat. When the cake went missing, courtesy of the horse, Kristoff may or may not have leaned into Anna and muttered, "This is why I pick a reindeer. Much more intelligent. Oh, and Olaf's gonna be our ring bearer."

That got him a chuckle from his Princess, and a hoof to the groin from an incredibly disgruntled horse.

Nevertheless, it was a beautiful ceremony, and it was at the reception he met with the Princess of that Kingdom for the first time, taking her for a dance around the hall while Anna danced with Eugene.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Princess." he murmured, spinning her. She fixed him with a look.

"It was my wedding, and even I thought the vicar was dragging it on and _on_. For the most part, I just looked adoringly at Eugene while imagining all the food we'd get tonight." she replied, Kristoff finding himself surprised at just how… ordinary she sounded. He'd heard the stories, of course he had, of how the Princess had been taken and put in custody by an evil witch. When he was younger, that was the primary tale of why the gates were closed- what if that happened to Anna or Elsa? Arrendale couldn't let its' fate mirror Corona's.

"Fine. It wasn't particularly interesting. But the, uh, flowers. They were nice." he tried again, and Rapunzel just laughed.

"It was a total bore, I'll give you that. Elsa's coronation was much shorter and more… interesting. If a little cold." she grinned.

Kristoff just nodded, finishing his dance with her and meeting Anna again. They stood at the side for a minute, Anna eyeing the chocolate fountain, before Kristoff interrupted her train of thought.

"So… wanna get some chocolate and slip out?" he asked her, a 'oh, yes' escaping her lips before he finished his sentence.

* * *

And after Anna invited him into her chambers and finished her chocolate, Kristoff found himself kissing her before engaging in tender lovemaking he'd assumed wouldn't occur until their wedding night.

Regardless of how improper it was, holding Anna afterwards, he didn't regret it.

"I love you, Kristoff." she whispered. The knowledge still made his heart skip a beat.

"Love you too."


End file.
